everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Agenor Verdolengo
Agenor Verdolengo is the son of the Green Sergeant and the king from the Brazilian fairy tale The Green Sergeant. He is the uncle of Luana Verdolengo. Info Name: Agenor Verdolengo Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Green Sergeant Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Qazim Ylli Secret Heart's Desire: To go on fine adventures in disguise as a green sergeant. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at horseback riding, swimming, and collecting gemstones. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Ismeria Papagaio, but I'm kinda shy about telling her. I wonder if she likes gems? "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm easily distracted by shiny things. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I love to make jewelry in here with all the shiny beads. Least Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I feel like no one likes my stories. Best Friend Forever After: Quincy Lavender. He understands what it's like to have parents with a big age difference. Character Appearance Agenor is above average height, with longish blond hair and green eyes. He wears a green polo shirt and green pants with suspenders. He wears a green ribbon tie around his neck. On his head is a green trilby with a green feather. Personality Agenor is a friendly but somewhat nervous young fellow. He loves bonding with animals, especially horses, and loves to go horseback riding. He is also fond of fashion and loves to dress up to impress others. He loves shiny things and gets distracted by them. He tends to be a bit shy around girls. Biography Ola! I'm Agenor Verdolengo, the son of the Green Sergeant. It's a story you're probably not familiar with, so I'll tell it to you. My mother was a princess with a very strict and jealous father. She dreamed that she had five kings asking for her hand. This angered her father, who ordered her to be taken to the woods to be killed. Her servants spared her and let her go. She fled to a cave, where there was an enchanted horse. She disguised herself as a man, the Green Sergeant, and entered the service of a powerful king. The king's daughter Lucinda was jealous of her and thought of challenges for the Green Sergeant, such as catching three lemons on horseback, walking over a pathway of eggs without breaking a single one, and recover a jewel from the dreaded sea serpent. She completed all these tasks, even managing to trap the sea serpent. When the Green Sergeant returned, she gave the treasure to the king, and the horse transformed into a prince. The Green Sergeant revealed that she was a woman, and the king fell in love with her. She married him while the horse prince married Lucinda. She also reconciled with her father. I'm quite happy at the palace. I'm the youngest of three children - I have a sister named Ifigenia and a brother named Cassio. I also have four half-siblings: Lucinda, Orfeu, Renato, and Alexandra. I've got lots of nieces and nephews, including Luana Verdolengo, who goes to school with me. My maternal grandparents live at their palace not too far away. As I said, Luana go to Ever After High together., I get picked on a lot for having a niece who's the same age as me. I find it really unnerving. My dad is twenty-three years older than my mom. I still love my parents as anyone would despite their large age difference. Still, I feel uncomfortable when people bring it up, and they seem to bring it up a lot. People also seem to bring up my big nose a lot. (Luana has a small nose.) Me and Luana aren't always on good terms. Luana tends to hang out with the popular girls since she's really popular. I, on the other hand, am considered one of the geeks. What do I like? Well, first and foremost I love animals. I'm good at horseback riding and I take lessons to help me bond with the horses. I also have a pet anteater named Pinto and I enjoy feeding him (even if it's ants, his favorite snack). I'm also good at swimming and when I'm at home I go swimming in the rivers, taking pictures with my waterproof camera. Finally, I'm very fond of fashion. I love the color green, and I enjoy dressing up. I dress to impress. One thing that I find it hard to control is my short attention span. I'm very easily distracted, especially by shiny things. I love to seek out jewels and other shiny things. I have a large gem collection, and I spend many a minute gazing into them, looking at their lovely colors. My niece Luana teases me about it. I'm staying out of the desitny conflict. I think the whole thing is kinda weird. I think it's better to stay away things that cause problems and get people mad. I'd rather be happy focusing on the here and now and wait until I'm older to worry about such things. Trivia *Agenor's surname means "greenish" in Portuguese. *Agenor only drinks cold drinks - he dislikes hot drinks such as coffee. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Chris Hackney. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Brazilian